


Twitterpated

by jennfics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennfics/pseuds/jennfics
Summary: An Olicity AU involving office shenanigans, a scheming Thea, and twitter updates.





	Twitterpated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imusuallyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imusuallyobsessed/gifts).



> Wishing the happiest of holidays to Madalyn, from your Secret Santa (Snowflake). 
> 
> Thank you to the mods of OSS: Carol @tdgal1, Kathi @smkkbert, & Mare @green-arrows-of-karamel for all their hardwork in putting this awesome holiday tradition together this year!

[](https://ibb.co/dd99rm)

**Monday, November 5, 2012**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h   
I just met my future husband. He doesn’t know it yet. We locked eyes in the elevator and he sorta smiled. Obviously, we’re meant to be.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h  
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen yes, but you didn’t SEE him. Total fire. FUEEEGOOOOOOO. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h  
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen and @speedster89 Unfortunately, I have no idea who The Husband is IRL but in this dream sequence HE IS MINE.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h  
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen and @speedster89 I’m not going to worry about him seeing my twitter, Barry. I have all of 11 (wonderful!) followers & it’s private. He’s probably here for a meeting or something.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 30m  
THE HUSBAND IS OUR NEW CEO FRAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKK

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 28m  
UPDATE 1 FROM THE BATHROOM: JUST MET THE HUSBAND AS IN THE NEWLY APPOINTED CEO AS IN OLIVER FRACKING QUEEN. HOW DID I NOT RECOGNIZE OLIVER MY MIDDLE NAME IS TABLOID PLAYBOY QUEEN. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 27m  
UPDATE 2 FROM THE BATHROOM: IN CASE ANYONE IS WONDERING: A HAIRCUT, DESIGNER SUIT, AND STUBBLE CAN COMPLETELY CONCEAL YOUR IDENTITY. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 26m   
Replying to @speedster89 coming from a guy who wears comic book paraphernalia daily, this means nothing. I’d make a bet you’re wearing a Flash t-shirt under your suit jacket today, but frankly I’m tired of taking your money so easily. 

 

Felicity @ghosfoxgoddess 25m  
Update 3 from the bathroom: I am slightly calmer. I definitely did not mention his dead dad within the first two minutes of meeting THE NEW FRACKING CEO BECAUSE YES OF COURSE I MENTIONED HIS DEAD DAD I AM A MONSTER 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 24m   
Replying to @speedster89 DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, ALLEN. DO NOT. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 22m  
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen All he said was: “Felicity Smoak? Hi. I’m Oliver Queen.” And then I said, “Oh, I know who you are. You’re Mr. Queen.” And he said, “Mr. Queen was my father. Call me Oliver.” 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 22m  
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen not done...wait for it...I said: “right, because he died. He’s dead. Your dad. Not that you need to be reminded.”

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 20m   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen oh yes, yes I did.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 18m   
Poll   
Will I get fired today?   
Yes: 80%   
No: 20%

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 17m   
Thanks for the vote of confidence guys. Much appreciated ………

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 16m   
Update 3: leaving the bathroom. Must continue working and being a human despite finding and losing future husband due to highly offensive verbal diarrhea and oh, right HE’S MY BOSS

 

**Friday, November 9, 2012**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 1h  
Update from the bathroom: EPIC FAIL FRIENDS. Almost latte’d the husband’s shoes. Hiding out in bathroom until coast is clear. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 1h   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen I ran into him. Like, directly ran head first into his wall of a chest. And I maybe pet him, just a little. I COULDN’T HELP MYSELF OK. I JUST COULDN’T. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 1h   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen nope, the latte went flying to the floor and I went crashing into the husband - who caught me btw. Excellent reflexes.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 1h  
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen I had my hands out in front of me to stop the impending floor collision. So instead of hitting the floor, The Husband caught me. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 58m  
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen I pet his suit jacket just a little. You know, smoothing out the wrinkles. And then because it’s me, I. Made. It. Worse. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 55m   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen um

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 50m   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen  FINE. I maybe said something along the lines of “you’re so hard” and then it spiraled from there……………………..

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 48m   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen thankfully I stopped myself from mentioning his well tailored pants. Early Hanukkah miracle. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 37m  
Did I just sexually harass my boss? Should I report myself to HR? What do I do now? 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 30m   
Poll:  
Will I get fired today?   
Yes: 100%   
No: 0%

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 10m   
HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT. SOS. SOS. MAYDAY. THE HUSBAND REPLACED ABOVE MENTIONED LATTE.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 10m  
IT WAS WAITING ON MY DESK WITH A NOTE. HOLY SHIT.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 9m  
I AM DECEASED

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 8m  
Someone call my mother. Tell her I died. Please don’t let her bury me in sequins.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6m  
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen the note said: Fridays are hard. Hope this helps. -O

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 5m  
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen THIS IS NOT CUTE WEST NOT CUTE AT ALL 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 4m   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen @speedster89 STOP IT YOU TWO I AM SERIOUS HERE. THE HUSBAND WAS IN. MY. OFFICE. HE. BOUGHT. ME. A. LATTE. HE IS STILL MY BOSS WHO I SEXUALLY HARASSED BY ACCIDENT 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 1m  
@Iris_WestAllen @speedster89 are the worst friends ever. 0/10 do not recommend.

 

**Wednesday, November 14, 2012**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 3h  
That moment when you’re called to the boss’s office and he happens to be your imaginary husband… 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 3h   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen no, I did not re-apply my lipstick before going up there. He is still my boss. Give me a little credit.

 

@ghostfoxgoddess 3h  
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen fine, I lied. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h  
Things I Have Learned About The Husband, Volume 1: Blue suit + blue eyes = my death

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h   
Things I Have Learned About The Husband, Volume 2: He apparently thinks INTERNET EXPLORER is a preferable browsing option and does NOT CARE that he is hurting my soul. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 20m  
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen dollars to donuts, he was not paying attention to my lipstick or anything else I was wearing. 

 

**Tuesday, November, 20, 2012**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 8h    
Adding “Personal Internet Researcher for Oliver Queen” to my résumé.

 

**Wednesday, November 21, 2012**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h   
5pm on the day before Thanksgiving and what am I doing? NOT GETTING ON MY TRAIN TO @Iris_WestAllen @speedster89

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h   
I see you all asking (ok, no one is asking whatever. I’ll just be over here, SHOUTING INTO THE VOID): Felicity, why aren’t you heading to Central City to spend the holiday with your friends?

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h   
Well let me fill you in, Internet Void, since you’ve asked so kindly. I am sitting at my desk surrounded by ABSOLUTELY NO ONE ELSE doing my boss’s job because EEOC and obviously PICNIC. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 5h  
Tell me why I work here again?   
  


Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 5h   
Replying to @speedster89 yes, Barry. I remember that it’s my job and it pays the bills. And no, boss as in my immediate supervisor and not The Husband who is the Boss of All Bosses. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 5h  
@Iris_WestAllen @speedster89 sorry again you guys. I wish I was on that train. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 5h   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen @speedster89 I love you both, too. 

 

**Monday, November 26, 2012**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h   
Called to The Husband’s office this morning for an emergency. Interoffice message said: 911 CEO. Apparently, 2 Master’s degrees from MIT mean you respond when said CEO spills his coffee ALL OVER HIS LAPTOP. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 1h   
I suppose I should be thankful he didn’t mistake the CD-ROM for a cup holder. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 20m  
Things I Have Learned About The Husband, Volume 3: Apparently he likes flavored coffee because this computer smells distinctly of blueberry.

 

**Wednesday, November 28, 2012**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 7h    
Things I Have Learned About The Husband, Volume 4: His sister is gorgeous but I also get the vibe that she could kill a guy with her bare hands. Awesome. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 7h   
Also, I was able to refrain from talking about The Husband’s chest, eyes, hair, smile, voice, etc. when talking to previously mentioned sister. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h   
Replying to @speedster89 stop knowing me so well, Allen. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h  
Replying to @speedster89 @Iris_WestAllen I maybe sorta kinda just once mentioned his …. package?

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h   
Replying to @speedster89 @Iris_WestAllen I KNOW GUYS. I KNOW. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h  
Replying to @speedster89 @Iris_WestAllen no, his sister just laughed a little? Or more like smirked. And his eyes got really wide like a cartoon and then he just shook his head and smiled at me. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h   
Replying to @speedster89 @Iris_WestAllen don’t know. I ran out of there as fast as possible afterward. Took a detour through accounts payable and customer service just to be safe. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h  
OH SHIT

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h  
Apparently, The Husband’s sister knows where the IT Department is…

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h   
Is it bad that I hid under my desk to avoid her?   
  


Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h  
Replying to @speedster89 I have no idea what she wanted Barry, obviously, unless she wants to file a complaint against me???????

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h   
Replying to @speedster89 one would assume, but I don’t knowwwww maybe she wanted to tell me about the complaint first? Look the accused in the eyes or whatever.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h   
Replying to @speedster89 remember how we’ve been over that it’s invalidating when you tell me I’m being crazy and your refusal to acknowledge my anxiety is hurtful?

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h   
Replying to @speedster89 apology accepted. Now, do I report myself to HR before or after my Future Sister-In-Law has the chance?

 

**Thursday, November 29, 2012**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 3h   
Today The Husband called me “remarkable” and I had to refrain from asking him if he’d prefer Bali or Aruba for our honeymoon.

 

**Friday, November 30, 2012**

  
Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 5h   
The world has ended.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 5h  
Replying to @speedster89 my boss just apologized for making me miss my train on Thanksgiving????

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddes 5h   
Replying to @speedster89 not in those words exactly, but something about being sorry I had to work late to cover for him??????????? Said he was “informed” but not by who… whaaaaaatt

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 5h   
Replying to @speedster89 I told you: The. World. Has. Ended. He also approved 2 days of comp time to use whenever I want???!!!???

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 5h   
Poll:  
Am I actually being fired and they’re letting me down easy?   
Yes: 70%   
No: 30%

 

**Monday, December 3, 2012**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddes 7h   
Secret Snowflake drawing at the office this morning has yielded Muriel, purveyor of the Secretarial Arts in the department of Distribution and Receiving, 9th Floor.  

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 5h  
Replying to @speedster89 seeing as Muriel is 8 years past retirement and thinks faxing is “new fangled,” I think we’re safe with her not using twitter. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 5h  
Unless my one new follower is Muriel, in which case sorry to spoil your Snowflake surprise: it’s a personalized coffee mug I just ordered from Etsy. Chag Sameach!

 

**Tuesday, December 4, 2012**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 3h   
Things I Have Learned About The Husband, Volume 5: His bodyguard has arms the size of bowling balls. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 3h   
Things I Have Learned About The Husband, Volume 6: He keeps a pair of running shoes under his desk. Apparently, he likes running.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h   
Replying to @Iris_WestAlen I had to reconnect his cables. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen NOT LIKE THAT PERV

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h    
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen yes, I was under his desk. No, he was not sitting at said desk at the time. He very politely moved to the other side of the room. I just happened to see the sneaks & asked. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen totally professional small talk.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h  
I definitely did not say “I can tell” when he said he likes to be careful about what he puts in his body.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h  
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen of course I said it. Don’t you know me well enough by now to read my sarcasm via tweet?

 

**Friday, December 7, 2012**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 3h   
Uh…….?

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 3h    
Apparently my Secret Snowflake is really into holidays?

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 3h   
Replying to @speedster89 there are two wrapped gifts on my desk. A shirt box size and another small box. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 3h   
Replying to @speedster89 because there’s a card that says: A gift for each night. Happy Hanukkah, Felicity. Your Secret Snowflake

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 3h   
Replying to @speedster89 no idea. Pretty sure that’s why it’s called “Secret Snowflake.” Someone who knows me well enough to know I’m Jewish.   
  


Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 3h   
Replying to @speedster89 honestly, not anyone I can think of at QC. I don’t exactly make many friends down here in Mordor. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h   
Replying to @speedster89 @Iris_WestAllen $25 limit but you’re supposed to give little hints throughout the month leading up to the gift exchange at the holiday party. Not that anyone ever guesses since we have 2500 employees but whatever. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h  
Replying to @speedster89 @Iris_WestAllen I made Muriel a singing Christmas card with her grandkids photos I stole off FB & sent under a fake email. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h  
Replying to @speedster89 @Iris_WestAllen I snuck up to the 7th floor break room at lunch and she was telling everyone about it. Apparently it’s a hit with her friends in Boca. 

 

**Saturday, December 8, 2012**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddes 2h   
Secret Snowflake gift 1: dreidel print pj pants. Super soft and adorable. Idk who you are, Snowflake, but I’m feeling comfy and festive. Toda!

 

**Sunday, December 9, 2012**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddes 4h   
Ok, so... I think my Snowflake has definitely been in my office before, which is leading me to believe it might be someone in my own department. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 4h  
Replying to @speedster89 I never said “hate” … just, strong dislike. And not “everyone.” There’s like, 2 people who are ok and not completely incompetent. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddes 4h   
Secret Snowflake gift 2: Barbara Gordon funko!!!!! Oracle will find her new home at the desk of one Felicity Meghan Smoak tomorrow morning! 

 

**Monday, December 10, 2012**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddes 8h   
Considering there’s a tiny wrapped gift on my desk, I’m ruling out anyone in IT as I’m always here first. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 8h   
Replying to @speedster89 hold your horses, Allen. I’m getting to it. You’re as impatient as the Ancient Greeks in a chariot race.  

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 8h   
Secret Snowflake gift 3: A TINY EMOJI KEYCHAIN WITH GLASSES. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 8h   
Replying to @speedster89 @Iris_WestAllen super cute. Although, I’m pretty sure this adds up to $25 and I don’t know how I feel about my Snowflake going above the spending limit.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 7h   
Secret Snowflake, who are you? 

 

**Tuesday, December 11, 2012**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 9h   
Haven’t seen The Husband in exactly one week. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 9h   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen I wasn’t implying anything. Just stating facts.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 9h   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen of course I would like to see him. His face is stupid attractive, as is the rest of him.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 9h  
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen obviously there’s more to him than that, Iris! He’s much smarter and insightful than anyone gives him credit for, himself included. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 9h  
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen He loves his sister and I’m pretty sure his bodyguard is more of his friend than employee meaning he’s good to the people he cares about.   


  
Felicity @ghostfoxgoddes 9h   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen And he set up a new initiative to bring manufacturing back to the Glades. He’s having the old QC warehouse remodeled. It’ll bring hundreds of jobs to the city. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 9h  
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen we talk sometimes, when I’m helping with his tech issues. I’ve told you nothing other people wouldn’t notice, too. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgodddess 9h   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen your gif choice is not appreciated. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 5h  
Secret Snowflake is a ninja. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 5h  
I was gone for literally 5 minutes and SOMEHOW A PRESENT HAS APPEARED. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 5h   
Secret Snowflake gift 4: a pack of red pens. Useful and handy. Smoak approved for all your correction needs. 

 

**Wednesday, December 12, 2012**   
  


Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h  
The novelty has worn off. I hate mysteries. They need to be solved. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h  
Replying to @speedster89 @Iris_WestAllen SECRET SNOWFLAKE SENT AN INTERN WITH MY LUNCH ORDER. AND IT WAS CORRECT. 100% CORRECT. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddes 6h  
Replying to @speedster89 @Iris_WestAllen EVEN WITH SUBBING ITALIAN DRESSING ON MY CAESAR SALAD INSTEAD OF CAESAR. HOW DID THEY KNOW THAT?????

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h   
Replying to @speedster89 @Iris_WestAllen I did not yell at the intern. I simply asked him to tell me who had sent him with my lunch. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddes 6h  
Replying to @speedster89 @Iris_WestAllen I was perfectly calm. Until he called me “ma’am.” And then I maybe used my loud voice. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h  
Replying to @speedster89 @ Iris_WestAllen Unclear. He started running before I could ask any more questions. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 6h   
Touché, Secret Snowflake. I was actually really hungry. 

 

**Thursday, December 13, 2012**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h   
OH MY GOOGLE

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddes 2h  
Secret Snowflake. What have you done?  
  


Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h   
Please tell me you didn't steal this.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddes 2h   
Replying to @speedster89 it’s a Pebble.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 2h    
Replying to @speedster89 no, not like a rock Barry. Seriously?! The Pebble - it’s a wearable. Super innovative tech. Not even AVAILABLE to the public until next year. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddes 2h   
Forget ninja. My Secret Snowflake is likely a felon. FBI/CIA/NSA if you’re reading this tweet (of course you are), please note in my file: I DO NOT CONDONE THEFT. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 1h  
This thing is so cool. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddes 1h    
And by “cool” I meant “hopefully not stolen.”

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddes 20m   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen it would cost a small fortune even for a prototype. The kickstarter was set at 150k.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 18m  
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen someone with a lot of money/connections or a felon. That’s it. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddes 17m   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen I don’t know any felons.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddes 16m   
Replying to @Iris_WestAllen to paraphrase @speedster89 you’re cray cray

 

**Friday, December 14, 2012**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 3h   
Almost quitting time and no Secret Snowflake. Idk if I’m disappointed or relieved. 

 

**Later that evening…**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 1h   
When the doorbell rings and you think it’s the take-out dim sum you ordered arriving early and it’s actually a note & bottle of red Chateau Lafite Rothschild 1982… 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 1h  
I’m having a crisis.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 1h   
Replying to @speedster89 I’m well aware of that, Barry. It’s not just expensive. It’s...frack.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 57m   
Replying to @speedster89 @Iris_WestAllen I might have mentioned to a certain someone that this particular vintage would be a nice engagement gift for a certain someone’s mother and future step-father. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 56m   
Replying to @speedster89 @Iris_WestAllen and maybe that certain someone promised a bottle in return for excessive IT support far below her paygrade and skill level that was declined because HELLO EXPENSIVE.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 55m  
I can’t believe you did all of this.

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddes 54m   
For me. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 53m  
Replying to Iris_WestAllen yes, I think you were right. Are you happy to hear that now?

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 48m   
Replying to Iris_WestAllen Thank you. I will try and remember that. You are also amazing and beautiful and badass. 

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 10m  
Secret Snowflake, if you are who I think you might be… then, yes. I’ll be happy to meet you tomorrow night at the holiday party. 

 

**December 31, 2014**

 

Felicity @ghostfoxgoddess 10m   
When The Husband becomes the fiancé… 

 

Oliver @RobinOfLocksley 9m  
Replying to @ghostfoxgoddess I love you. 

 

Thea @QueenofHearts 8m   
Replying to @ghostfoxgoddess @RobinOfLocksley see what happens when you let me snoop? BOOM. Legitimate Wifey status. 

 

Oliver @RobinOfLocksley   
Replying to @ghostfoxgoddess @QueenofHearts this is the only time your scheming has ever worked out.

 

Thea @QueenofHearts   
Replying to @ghostfoxgoddess @RobinOfLocksley only takes once, brother dear. 

 

Barry @speedster89  
Replying to @ghostfoxgoddess @RobinOfLocksley @QueenofHearts told you he’d see your twitter....    


**Author's Note:**

> THE BIGGEST THANK YOU IN THE WORLD to @sharilynn87 for creating the gorgeous fic cover art for this work! You are the best there is, my friend. The very best. Also special thanks to @mcgeekle for letting me throw ideas at her, this year and every year and always. And to @sugarymaps for Barry's twitter handle & @smoakingwaffles for teaching me how to upload graphics to AO3 because I'm HTML illiterate. I have the greatest friends. Love you ladies xx


End file.
